


The Next Day

by svana_vrika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fucking, Jutsu, M/M, Ninja, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a legitimate reason behind Kotetsu’s complaint of having to work so early</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** This story is an original work of fan-fiction. Naruto and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrowed the lot for a few thousand words of entertainment. Title borrowed from David Bowie, in memoriam. No copyright infringements intended on either, and I will make no profit from their use. 
> 
> **Warnings** Mild spoilers for Naruto episode 110 and the events surrounding
> 
>  **Author’s notes** Thanks to caeseria for putting up with my inundation of squees, OMG’s, and WTF’s as I discovered and devoured this new fandom, and for casting her eyes over this fic.  <3 I touched it last.

To say that Konoha was quiet or peaceful at the present wasn’t accurate. But they weren’t at war or under attack, and that was something. Truths that leant an underlying _sense_ of quiet and peace beneath the noise of the village rebuilding, and it was that which kept the easy smile on Izumo’s lips, despite the threat of the Akatsuki which still loomed in the back of the minds of those in the know. They were Shinobi. There would always be threats. That reality was as much a part of their everyday lives as the weaponry they carried and the _hitai-ate_ they wore. But the majority of Konoha’s residents were blissfully unaware. They were recovering from Orochimaru’s treachery and were moving forward. And, now that the Godaime had been officially installed- Izumo’s smile broadened. All was in order again- or close to it. And he was glad for the return to normalcy- whatever, exactly, that meant for one of Konoha’s chuunin and a newly appointed aide to Lady Tsunade. 

Izumo wouldn’t deny the bit of pride he felt over the last. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t proud of having served under the Sandaime. He did have brief memories of the Yondaime; his kindness and youth, his quick smile and nature. And, of course, the sacrifice he made for Konoha. But the yellow flash sat up on a pedestal, out of reach and at the peripheral of his mind, as young boys were wont to do to the heroes they more heard about than knew. It was different with the Sandaime. Izumo had been born under his protection. Had worked for the man directly. Had known the sound of his voice, of his laughter. Izumo had seen Hiruzen Sarutobi, strongest of all, live and die for Konoha; had wept when news of the latter had reached his ears, even as he’d continued to fight and round up the stragglers of Sound and Sand. But this was different. Out of the available chuunin, Tsunade had chosen Kotetsu and him to take on the responsibilities as aides in addition to their regular duties. Granted, it wasn’t the same as being advanced to jounin or even special-jounin. But, from where Izumo stood, it was promotion enough, and a fine reflection on their dedication and service to their village.

“Ne.” Izumo looked to his left and down slightly into dark, familiar eyes, and a brow quirked at the grin Kotetsu favored. “You look every bit like Tora-sama on a successful escape,” Kotetsu continued as they continued walking. He chuckled when his comment pulled an amused snort from Izumo, and then interrupted himself to return a cheerfully-called greeting from across the street. “You must have something _very_ good on your mind,” he continued after a moment, the lazy drawl creeping back into his lowered voice again. 

“Mm.” Izumo smiled as he nodded, shifting just enough as they paused at the crosswalk to let their arms briefly brush. A particular gleam ran through Kotetsu’s eyes with the touch, though the light faded when Izumo continued with, “Our appointments and how well the village is coming along. I think Konoha’s going to do very well under Tsunade-sama’s care.” He glanced upward at the sky and then smiled down at Kotetsu, completely missing the shift in his partner’s demeanor. “I’ve got to keep going; Tsunade-sama needs me to get this scroll over to the western sector so they know where to send everyone tomorrow; that area’s rebuild is finally done.” A discreet brush of fingers and a smile Kotetsu knew was his alone, and Izumo was gone. 

Unfazed by either gesture, Kotetsu stared after Izumo. The disbelief in his eyes slowly hardened into irritation and, with a snort, he pivoted on his heel and stalked off. “Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama,” he snidely mimicked under his breath and Kotetsu’s hands clenched tightly as the hurt behind his ire pushed to surface. He was as honored as Izumo by their appointment, and as pleased that their village was safe. But there was life beyond that too- life that, as recent events had reminded them, could be cut short at any moment, Shinobi or not. Izumo seemed to have forgotten that, and that there were others beyond Tsunade who had needs. Kotetsu’s fists tightened further and his jaw ticked. Izumo had teased him for acting the petulant brat before and he knew he was doing so now. But there were times when Izumo fell into goody-two-shoes mode and needed put back into place, too. It had been that way since their academy days. A slow smirk rose to ebb the angry expression away. And, like then, he had no issue in doing what it took to get Izumo’s head from his ass. 

***  
Izumo tucked his chin toward his chest as he made his way down the street that led to the academy and administrative offices. A storm was coming in and, while the wind wasn’t chilled per se, there was enough of a dampness to it to make it seem as such. He was also later than he’d anticipated being. One volunteer had suffered a minor injury and another a family emergency, both of which had required reporting to Tsunade- along with the resulting recommended changes in workforce distribution. Now, there was little light left and, abruptly, it dimmed. Izumo looked up, squinting some as another strong gust sent the long fringe he wore skittering across his face to prickle his skin. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling and the myriad sensations left him unsettled enough to wish he was already home versus having to traverse the distance in the dark. “Ch. Fine shinobi you are,” he chastised himself in a mutter, it part amusement, part irritation. Gods knew he’d been through much worse and for a much longer time than what the mile-and-a-half would take him. 

The wind was cut off by an increase in buildings as Izumo turned from the broader avenue into one of the side streets. Those establishments open through the evening were lighting up and there were some people milling about, yet Izumo couldn’t shake the eerie feeling that he’d been left with. It wasn’t like him to be so effected and that put him further on edge. _We’ve been working hard,_ he reasoned with himself, which was true. The entire village had. _Doesn’t matter that it’s been local work versus missions. It’s been work, pretty much non-stop. And now, with the Akatsuki threat, everyone’s a bit back on-_

A prickling sensation to Izumo’s left truncated the thought before he could finish it. His head snapped sharply in that direction, just quickly enough to catch a glint and then a shadow of _something_ slipping into the darker ones at the end of the alley. His eyes briefly widened when he noted the tobacconist’s shop on the corner. He had no idea he’d gone that far already but he just as quickly let the thought pass; there’d be time to berate himself for spacing out later. Every one of his senses were on alert now and he couldn’t ignore his instincts. Not with what he’d seen and the sinister air. 

Izumo curled his fingers in tightly but maintained his current pace as he passed the store front. A quick glance to the sky to confirm the cloud coverage and then Izumo discreetly formed the seals that would send the scant bit of moisture that had risen to his palms out and into the air. His jaw tightened slightly with his focus; he only needed just enough, and the right timing to- _There!_ A small mist rose in perfect synchronicity with the next gust of wind that blew and provided the perfect cover for Izumo to duck into the far alley unnoticed. Concealing himself in the building’s shadows, he doubled back toward the closer alley where he’d caught the movement. He wasn’t surprised to find it empty- several seconds had passed, after all- but a quick study of his surrounds had him dashing to the fence. Damaged boards and, snatching up one of the pieces, Izumo took a quick sniff. The wood was old, but not so much so that he couldn’t tell it had just been broken, which ruled out a cat or other innocuous creature, he grimly thought as he stooped and pushed himself through with enough velocity to execute a tidy flip and land on his feet.

Taking a second to look around, Izumo’s eyes abruptly narrowed. Something wasn’t right, _beyond_ the probable intruder and what he’d experienced earlier. A soft, familiar whiz cut through the air and Izumo instinctively jerked his head back and then righted it again as he heard the dull thud of the kunai imbedding into wood. _The fuck?_ he demanded impatiently to himself as he took off in the direction from which it had been thrown. He’d begun to wonder, and especially after he’d gone through the fence, if he’d fallen under some form of genjutsu- and he still wasn’t convinced that wasn’t the case. “Damn it!” Izumo hop-skipped to keep himself from stumbling when some closely grouped shuriken came out of the shadows next and one bit into his thigh. However, until he could find a few seconds to focus his chakra into enough force to invoke the release and find out for sure, he’d just have to fight through it. 

Izumo was no Nara Shikamaru but he was typically able to think a few steps ahead, and his brow furrowed in contemplation as he continued down the back street in a run. The tobacconist’s shop marked the halfway point home, but where he’d found himself when he’d pushed through the fence had been a fair distance from that. _That_ had put him in one of the shorter streets on the far side of the academy’s arboretum, but he knew now that wasn’t where he really was either. He was further back than that, closer to the tree line and nearing the last little residential area before the grove that lined the base of Hokage Rock. He still couldn’t see his attacker, but had they fled, or were they waiting in ambush at the intersection that laid ahead? Though the more dangerous of the two, Izumo hoped for the latter. His own feelings on the matter aside- and he was plenty pissed- he knew he wouldn’t rest easy if he didn’t have his resolution- preferably in a capture. Death would do, but that would likely only ensure a short-term security. Eventually, someone would surely come to investigate the intruder’s failure. 

The potential ambush point drew closer. Half a kilometer. Point-four. A third. Izumo’s heart started to beat faster as he neared it and in his head he cursed the incoming weather he’d earlier been grateful for. Had it been a clear night, he’d already be seeing it. _Soon,_ he uttered in his head and he reached for the kunai in his holster. _Soo-_ “Ah, fuck!” he hissed when another shuriken struck him in the shoulder and then the small house on the closest corner abruptly twisted in a nauseating whorl as it came into sight. Izumo blinked; the pain had been unexpected and sharp but gods knew it was nothing new to him. This was something more. Eyes narrowing sharply, he resumed the reach for his kunai. He had no clue what this jutsu would prove to be but he wouldn’t be caught unprepared. 

The cool metal was soothing, the scant weight a comfort in his hand, and it provided a good focal point as Izumo waited. A second or two passed and his brow furrowed slightly. The jutsu seemed stuck, the whorl flickering, almost, and then abruptly, the house popped back into place again. _Someone_ had disrupted the caster’s chakra, which was good either way you shook it. But Izumo knew he didn’t dare let his guard down. He had no clue who had cast it or why and there was at least one intruder still on the loose, maybe more. He tightened his hand around the reassuring length of metal and, pushing his chakra to his feet, leapt over to the house and then made a second, shorter jump to its rooftop. He took a scant second to breathe; coming out of genjutsu seemed to leave him on edge more than most- because his mind was too logical and uptight, Kotetsu liked to tease. Izumo had to smile- though it quickly fell and his jaw dropped in shock at what met his eyes when he turned his attention toward the tree line after a quick study of the small neighborhood below. “K-!“ 

Izumo quickly stifled the rest of the shout that had risen unbidden with a swallow. After that, the panic passed and he was in full control again. It certainly wasn’t his first time seeing Kotetsu unconscious or at knife-point, or worse, and they’d both had to learn to stifle those innate responses that were wont to burst out long before their relationship had shifted- just like every other genin who passed through Konoha’s academy. Of the two of them, Izumo usually managed it better, but he also knew that the multiple shifts in reality had him off his game that night. His eyes narrowing again, he moved over the rooftops to a better vantage point and then crossed over into the trees, deciding he was grateful for the weather after all as the wind would mask any sound he might inadvertently make with the transition. It hadn’t been a single genjutsu, but several small ones, Izumo realized now. Kotetsu’s _Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu_ , but he’d never known his partner to cast it in such rapid succession before. Making a deliberately wide berth, Izumo finally came to a stop in a tree directly to the captor’s left; he looked back down and his dark eyes hardened as he watched the intruder lower his kunai from Kotetsu’s throat and then let him slump to the ground. Izumo just hoped he had the chance to ask his partner for the details. 

"Did you find it?” Izumo’s gaze shifted from the man below him and he watched a second slip out from beneath the trees. He wondered if there were any more, but then focused on the immediate and obvious again. The best way to find that out would be a capture, but he needed to be patient. The first man had gotten the drop on Kotetsu, which meant that he and Izumo were likely evenly skilled. And he needed to learn a bit more about the second. 

“Which, Taichou?” the new arrival asked, hesitant confusion in his voice. “The other guy or the—“ 

“The reservoir, idiot!” the first man hissed as he took a step toward his obvious subordinate. “I said _it_ , not _him_ , didn’t I? If you found the way to the reservoir than the other guy won’t matter. By the time he finds his balls again, grabs his buddies and comes back after us, the reservoir’ll be blown and we’ll be gone. 

“Oh.” Izumo mentally snorted; he could about imagine the look on the second man’s face, given his oblivious tone- and he wasn’t surprised when the one he’d called captain decked him for his stupidity. That was in his favor too, the captain’s seemingly short fuse. He was certain an opportunity would present sooner rather than later. “Ow, Taichou! What was that for?” 

_because you’re a dumbass!_ Izumo was amused when his thought echoed the man’s spat declaration to the letter, but it was short lived. The intruders’ plan was obvious; they meant to further cripple Konoha by taking out the reservoir- keep them weak and ripe for another invading force. They had to be stopped. _Okay, so he has weapons skills,_ Izumo thought wryly of the second man. He had the wounds to prove it. _but not much on the brains department._ That made it a bit easier to formulate a plan, at least. 

“-not my fault!” the subordinate whined. “There was a lot that wasn’t the same as what showed on the map we had!” 

“Because of this jackass!” the first man sneered and Izumo swore under his breath as he watched the captain kick Kotetsu hard enough to send him flat on the ground from his slump. He had to end this, now. And not just for Kotetsu’s sake, he told himself though, at the moment, he wouldn’t lie. Kotetsu’s life was the driving force behind it. Then again, Izumo knew that any comrade’s life would have been. “-put an end to his crap jutsu though,” the captain went on to brag, but then he turned on the second man again, anger returning full-force. “So why the hell haven’t you been—“ The sentence died with an odd, gurgling sound and Izumo watched, grimly expressionless, as foamy blood rose to trickle from the first man’s mouth. Lost to his impatience and rage, he’d never sensed the kunai Izumo had sent perfectly into his carotid. And his subordinate had been too busy cowering in anticipation of another likely strike to have seen it coming. 

Eyes locked on the scene below, Izumo watched the second man glance up at the odd noise, and then the horror settle onto his face. “Taichou!” he gasped and he dropped to his knees in an attempt to catch the first man as he fell; Izumo took the opportunity and formed the seals for the _Mizuame Nabara_. The puddle started to form and, as the subordinate lowered his captain to the ground, Izumo dropped down between them and the thin layer of starchy fluid. “You Konoha piece of shit!” the man screeched when he saw him. “I’ll kill you for this then I’ll blow up your shitty village, too!”

“Ch. Not with your crap aim you won’t,” Izumo goaded instead of taking him out where he stood. This was the man they needed to capture; dimwitted and obviously shaken and scared, Ibiki’d have him broken in no time. “I mean, I barely felt the two that _did_ manage to hit me.” It was a blatant lie, but effectual; with an angry roar, the man charged, Izumo executed a neat tuck-and-roll to his left and the deed was done. A triumphant smirk and satisfaction gleaming in his eyes, Izumo quickly bound the intruder with ninja wire- making sure his hands were tied tightly and separately to prevent any seals from being formed. There was nothing identifying him as a shinobi, even at a closer glance, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Leaving him in the _Mizuame Nabara_ , Izumo stopped long enough to confirm that the captain- who also had no identifiers on him- was dead and then moved to Kotetsu’s side. 

“Kotetsu,” Izumo softly called as he knelt beside his partner. No response and as Izumo sought out Kotetsu’s carotid pulse, he dipped his ear closer to Kotetsu’s mouth. Izumo sighed in relief; breaths and pulse both were regular and strong and he straightened. He slid his fingers from Kotetsu’s neck- and had to smile at the subsequent soft moan. Happenstance, surely, but it amused him nonetheless that Kotetsu’s return to consciousness had coincided with the clinical touch to one of his more erogenous spots. 

“…’zumo?” 

“Yes, baka, it’s me.” Izumo smiled as Kotetsu’s eyes blinked open, the gentleness of it a contrast to the wryness of his tone as he added, “Who else would be in a back alley on their knees in the mud for _you_?” He dropped the pretense then; lightly brushed away the hair that was plastered to Kotetsu’s right cheek, letting his fingers trace along his jawline toward his chin. “You okay?” Izumo didn’t bother to hide the urgent concern in his voice. 

Kotetsu’s eyes slid closed again for a moment- the world was still rather _swimmy_ to him- though he did snort in amusement at Izumo’s comment. “’s the least you could do for me since I just worked my ass off to save the village,” he drawled in response. “Bastard.” He caught Izumo’s hand before it could drop away; briefly held it to his cheek before taking it in his own. “Yeah.” He tightened his grip and then grunted softly when Izumo took the hint and helped him sit up. “Feeling a little _post-bender_ , but other than that, I’m good.” He looked around; took in the body and the captive, and his eyes hardened. “Good. You got them.” He tightened his hand again and, with Izumo, slowly stood. The world rocked for a second or two, and then it passed. “C’mon. Let’s get these bastards to Ibiki-san’s playhouse and then fill Tsunade-sama in. I don’t know about you, but I’m beyond ready to be home.” 

Izumo cast a quick, but critical, eye over Kotetsu and then nodded. “Alright. I’ve got the body. You take the goon.”

***  
_”Kanpai! Sake kappu wa, sore o umemasu…”_

Izumo smirked softly and shook his head as Kotetsu’s boisterous song came out over the sound of the shower and into the kitchen. Kotetsu always sang when he showered- unless they were together. During those times, his mouth was usually busy doing something else. It was always a drinking song too. Izumo had no clue why and neither had Kotetsu when he’d asked him. It was just one of those things you got used to after being with someone so long; most of the time, Izumo didn’t even register it. Tonight though, he was glad to hear the nonsensical lyrics. Kotetsu had always been one for a quick recovery, save for the most severe of injuries. And Tsunade had cleared him, said he wasn’t even concussed. He’d just fallen victim to some knockout drug the captain had released once he’d had Kotetsu at knifepoint. Apparently they hadn’t wanted to make a scene or leave any sort of track. They’d just wanted to get in, find their way to the reservoir and get out again. 

Izumo’s lips pressed together slightly as he rinsed the last of the dishes they’d used for the quick meal he’d thrown together and put them in the drainer. They wouldn’t know for certain until Ibiki was done with the lackey, but Kotetsu’s story supported his theory as to why they’d infiltrated Konoha. Kotetsu had overheard them discussing their plans at one of the smaller bars on their route home- which happened to be a secondary route to the reservoir. They’d been arguing over some inconsistencies on the map, and Kotetsu had followed them out. His plan had been to use his _Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu_ to both confuse them and to herd them into a less populated area, but things obviously hadn’t worked out as planned. Figuring that the tobacconist’s- Kotetsu’s first plant- had been put up as part of the reconstruction, they’d gone through the fence to find a more discreet course, causing Kotetsu to cast his second. At that point, Kotetsu had lost sight of the lackey and he’d made the decision to go after the captain, having no clue that Izumo had been close enough behind to catch the tail end of his jitsu, or that the subordinate had picked up on Izumo’s presence and had deliberately fallen behind to try and take him out. 

Tsunade had been livid, as expected- both at the intrusion and at the two of them for having operated so heedlessly; Izumo idly wondered how many desks she’d gone through in her short tenure as Hokage, though he figured her anger at them was more hidden concern than anything. It didn’t seem to matter that she’d been gone for Konoha for so long. Tsunade’s will of fire burned as hot as that of any shinobi she was now in charge of. At the end of it all, she’d smiled, healed them and told them they’d done well; after changing their assignment for the following day, she’d sent them home. That really only left one question remaining and, finished with his tidying, Izumo went to the bathroom and leaned against the shoji frame. “Ne, Kotetsu,” he began, watching through the curtain as Kotetsu bent to shut off the water. “What were you doing at Etsu’s, anyway? That place is such a dive we avoided it even during our piss-poor days.”

Kotetsu slid the shower door open; a smirk briefly showed as he noted how Izumo’s gaze flickered over him before seeking out his eyes. “I wasn’t really _there_ ,” he explained. “I just got lucky and passed by as they were coming out. I was actually heading to Shushuya, hoping that a pot of their good house sake would help me come up with a way to get your head out of Tsunade-sama’s ass," he continued as he reached for his towel. _Something_ in the air between them shifted; Kotetsu looked up and over at Izumo, saw his expression, registered what he'd just said. His jaw tightened and, looking away, he focused on drying off. His blurt had been much more brutal than what he'd intended even when he'd been at his most put out, but he couldn't take it back now, and he wouldn't apologize for it. It was the truth at its basest and he and Izumo had always been honest to each other, except when their missions wouldn't allow it. They had to be, for that very reason. A shinobi’s life was largely built on deception and doubt and it was important to them both to keep that transparency and openness between them. Izumo left then, without a word, and Kotetsu's jaw tensed. Though he did know he could have put it better. He blamed the stress of the night and his mental fatigue for that.

With a sigh, Kotetsu finished up; dropping his towel into the bin he went into their bedroom. Izumo had stripped off everything but his pants and stood at the bureau and Kotetsu came up behind him, slipped his arms around his waist, lightly rested his chin on Izumo's shoulder. "I've missed you," he tried again, wanting Izumo to understand- wanting to get this resolved with so they could just go to bed and put an end to the day without this between them. "And I know that what we're doing is important for the village and that Tsunade-sama is counting on us even more now that she's made her appointments. But shit like today could happen anytime and end much worse than what it did. And I- I've just missed you," he iterated lamely, not really sure where he'd been going with the last, but suddenly feeling more exposed than he usually let himself. 

Izumo tensed when Kotetsu came into the room; tensed further with his embrace. He knew Kotetsu had to be feeling worn, and he didn't have the best filter to begin with. But the comment had been completely unexpected, especially the bluntness of the delivery, and he was still trying to come to terms with how he felt about it. His jaw tightened as Kotetsu leaned forward; the press of Kotetsu's flesh against his own tempted Izumo to relax and lean back but, at the same time, he didn't want to either. He wanted to know where in the hell Kotetsu was coming from and, when Kotetsu started speaking, he actually tensed further, anticipating some sort of pity play from Kotetsu to get him to come around. However, as Kotetsu kept talking, Izumo realized that wasn't his intent and, gradually, he began to relax a bit. By the end, Kotetsu had made his point; no apology, but Izumo got why, as well as the reason for Kotetsu's reaction. 

Izumo let a silent second or two pass and then, sighing softly, he turned in Kotetsu's embrace. A small smile settled on his lips. Hair damp around his face, eyes earnest- and a little worried- Kotesu looked very vulnerable; Izumo briefly thought on his words again and then let his anger go. "I know." He brought his hands up, fingers caressing the long, violet markings on either cheek that identified Kotetsu as a descendent of his mother's Nohara bloodline, and his smile grew more genuine even as a bit of remorse slipped into his gaze. As much as he did love Konoha, this was what he truly lived and fought for, the moments when he could have all of Kotetsu all to himself. And Kotetsu was right. Sometimes he got so wrapped up in mission and duty that he forgot that. He let his fingers trail down either jaw before he dropped his hands back to his sides and then he placed a soft kiss to Kotetsu's lips. "Come on. Let's go to bed, ne?"

Kotetsu's eyes fell shut when Izumo brushed over his cheeks. It was one of his favorite places to be touched because only Izumo did so and the bit of worry that had settled over him lifted from his mind with the caress. The expression in Izumo’s eyes when Kotetsu opened his own was enough to tell him that Izumo had gotten it and had forgiven him; his lips curved up beneath the light kiss and he nodded. “Yeah. Sounds good.” He watched Izumo finish undressing and then made his way to the bed while Izumo took care of his clothing. A short time later and finished with his nighttime ablutions, Izumo joined him under the blankets and then reached over him to shut off the light. Snaking an arm up and around Izumo’s back, Kotetsu stopped him from laying back down again; glancing up, he noted Izumo’s partially-lidded gaze and the slight curve to his lips. He smiled too, but briefly; there were other things he wanted to do with his mouth and he took Izumo’s, pushing his tongue in with a deep, lazy sweep as he rolled Izumo onto his back and settled over him. 

The room was almost too dark to see, but Kotetsu didn’t need to. He knew exactly how Izumo looked right then; a faint flush riding high on his cheekbones, dark eyes mere slits beneath his lashes. It had been the same since they’d first laid together as boys and it turned Kotetsu on just as much now as it had back then. Running the tip of his tongue along Izumo’s palette, feeling the full-body shiver beneath, Kotetsu growled lowly into the kiss and then broke it with a gentle tug of his teeth to Izumo’s lower lip. “Roll over, Izumo.” 

Izumo hadn’t been sure which way the night would go. It had been a long one, physically and emotionally wearing- and mentally for Kotetsu. They had an early morning ahead too, but when he felt Kotetsu’s arm come up and around him, he hadn’t fought it. Truth told, he needed and wanted it too and, by the time Kotetsu finally kissed him, he was almost impatient for it. “Yeah,” he breathed into the kiss when Kotetsu put him onto his back, or had it just been in his head? Didn’t matter, he decided as his lust uncoiled warmly through his body to fog his brain; hands pushing into Kotetsu’s wet hair, he hungrily deepened the kiss and rocked up into him. Kotetsu responded with a sensual drag of his tongue that sent a shock of arousal through him and left him panting softly into Kotetsu’s mouth as they broke the embrace. 

_Roll over, Izumo._

The lowly spoken command brought him fully hard; swallowing the saliva that had pooled under his tongue, Izumo kissed Kotetsu hard, and then, “’kay.” Izumo’s eyes gleamed with hunger as he watched Kotetsu push himself up with his arms to give him room; he thought about how Kotetsu’s strong body would be stroking into him soon, felt himself get wet with it. “Hurry,” he murmured and then he flipped over. “I want to feel your dick deep tonight.” 

“Fuck, Izumo.” Kotetsu settled back onto his haunches, fingers lightly dancing over his own erection, dipping down to stroke over his balls as he watched Izumo push up onto his knees. “Fuck,” he muttered again; licking his lips he brought his hands up to stroke down Izumo’s back. “Yeah,” he muttered, kissing the base of Izumo’s spine, and then he ran his hands lower to squeeze and then roll Izumo’s ass cheeks apart. “Yeah, I can do that.” He dipped his head then and ran his tongue along Izumo’s crack and then back to toy with his hole. 

“Kotetsu!” Izumo clawed at the blankets, body trembling with the force of the arousal that shot through him. Soft, breathless noises slid past his lips as he rolled his ass back against Kotetsu’s face; Kotetsu licked and blew against the sensitive flesh until he was good and slick then Izumo moaned and pushed his hips back again when Kotetsu thrust his tongue in as deep as he could go. Izumo loved everything Kotetsu did to him, but the tawdriness and intimacy of having Kotetsu tongue him like that turned him on more than almost anything. 

Eyes closed with his pleasure, Kotetsu lazily licked around Izumo’s hole and then pushed his tongue in again. Hands still full of Izumo’s taut ass, he exposed him even wider and began to slowly thrust. He heard Izumo’s panting breaths, his soft, needy sounds, and he got harder. This was his; no one else would ever have Izumo this way, and Kotetsu pulled back, not able to wait any longer. 

“Damn it, Kotetsu! Please!” 

A low, breathless chuckle, and Kotetsu leaned up to murmur against Izumo’s ear, “Don’t worry. I’m gonna fuck you _good_.” He pulled back then and, taking hold of his dick, he put it to Izumo’s hole and then pushed in hard. Izumo shouted, clenching around him already; Kotetsu reached forward and grabbed Izumo’s cock, squeezing gently at the base. “Mm… needy boy,” he observed huskily. “Sometimes I think you like having my tongue up your ass even better than my dick.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Heh. Beat you to it,” Kotetsu declared smugly; Izumo laughed and, with a grin, Kotetsu let go of Izumo’s erection and slid that arm up around Izumo’s waist. “Here.” He drew Izumo back as he settled onto his calves again, and he nuzzled into Izumo’s neck, smiling softly against the skin when he felt the rapid pulse and heard the soft groan. “You said you wanted it deep tonight, ne?” 

“Yeah.” Izumo swallowed, tipped his head to make room for Kotetsu’s mouth on his neck, pushed himself up and then slowly slid down again. “Fuck yeah,” he breathed and he shifted his legs so that he could better ride Kotetsu’s shaft. He felt the slight sting that told Kotetsu was leaving a mark and the coil in his gut tightened further; almost as if sensing it, Kotetsu’s fingers skated over the flesh where his hand rested low- and then trailed lower to wrap around his dick again. 

Kotetsu's breath vibrated a low, pleasured hum against Izumo’s throat when he felt how slick Izumo’s cock was. He felt Izumo’s breath catch, his rhythm briefly falter, ad Kotetsu tightened his grip, letting Izumo thrust into the tight tunnel he’d created as he rode him. “Ah, damn!” Izumo gasped; Kotetsu felt the bite of blunt nails into either thigh and smirked. This time when Izumo slid back down his shaft, Kotetsu drove up; with a sharp, pleasured shout, Izumo came. 

As soon as Izumo clenched around him, Kotetsu pushed him forward, putting his torso nearly flat against the bed. Stroking Izumo through his orgasm, Kotetsu fucked him hard and fast, eyes half lidded as he watched his dick pump into Izumo’s ass. He felt Izumo’s hand on his wrist and then Izumo’s lips slide over his fingers nice and tight as Izumo sucked his own come off the digits. “Fuck, Izumo,” Kotetsu muttered as his balls drew tight; he pushed in deep, pulled Izumo up against him hard with his free hand and came, holding Izumo to him tight as he released. 

“Kotetsu…” Kotetsu heard Izumo calling him through the pleasured fog and then again, more urgently, “Kotetsu!” 

“What?” The haze in his head dissipated quickly when he saw the slightly pained look in Izumo’s eyes once he’d opened his own, and his brow furrowed in concern. “Wh-“

“My thigh. Let go. Kunai…” 

“Ah shit!” He let go instantly; gave Izumo an apologetic look when he noted the deep dig-marks that now edged the bruised area; remnants of the gash Tsunade had healed. “Sorry,” he murmured, leaning over Izumo’s back to kiss his temple, and then Kotetsu slid out of him; doing his best to straighten the mussed up blankets as Izumo got settled, Kotetsu finally tossed the top-most one to the floor and then laid down close. 

Izumo rolled his eyes at the sheepish apology, but more to tease Kotetsu than anything. He smiled a bit at the brief kiss and then, with a contented sigh, stretched out. The smile returned when, once he’d finished fussing with the blankets, Kotetsu laid down right against him. “Baka,” he muttered affectionately and then he turned long enough to give Kotetsu a lingering kiss. “Night,” he said softly before turning back, shutting his eyes and drifting off.

***  
Kotetsu yawned, a slight scowl settling onto his features once he’d gotten it out. It was four in the morning, the sun had barely started to rise, and yet there he and Izumo were, heading out of the repository with arms-full of books and documents stacked so high they could barely see. “This sucks,” he muttered as they entered the street and Izumo grunted his agreement. “I’d thought maybe she gave us something light today when she switched things up last night. She could have at least made us do this at a decent hour, especially since she was why we were out so late.”

Izumo chuckled. “It wasn’t all _that_ late. Honestly, if you’d have been able to keep your dick in your pants, we wouldn’t have been to sleep that much later than usual.” He chuckled when Kotetsu swore at him in lieu of turning to toss a glare, and went on. “And Tsunade-sama switched us over to guard duty today; Genma and Hyase will be running for her instead, so how can you complain about that?” he demanded in amusement. “Yeah sure, it means a longer shift, but it’s sitting on your ass, Kotetsu.” Izumo relented then, gentling his tone. “A few calm, fairly- quiet hours of hanging out together, then we can have an early night in- see what happens from there,” he finished, letting a suggestive tone creep into his voice. “Sounds pretty good to me.” He paused for a moment. “Though, I’d have liked to lie in a bit too,” he admitted. “It does seem rather extreme to have us fetching this stuff so early in the morning.” 

Kotetsu’s disgruntled expression brightened as Izumo spoke, and Izumo’s last statement made him grin. It wasn’t a complaint, per se, but from Izumo, it would do. “Yeah,” he agreed, calculating the distance they had left by the bench that they were coming upon, and then he swore softly, tipping his torso a bit to stop one of the tomes from sliding off and onto the ground. “Godaime really abuses her people,” he grumbled. “She could have gotten the documents she left behind herself.” Izumo made a soft sound and Kotetsu grinned again as the sun rose a bit higher in the sky. It felt good to be back in synch again. Yes, it was way too early and he was tired as hell, but he couldn’t complain about how the day was shaping up. And then he saw the pink-haired girl asleep on the bench when it finally came into full view. Within a matter of moments the tears and blubbing had started and, after Izumo sent the frantic genin home to wait for Tsunade’s summons, Kotetsu sighed. “There goes our nice quiet day, I'm betting,” he muttered, the grumbling tone creeping back into his voice again.

“Likely,” Izumo easily agreed but then he laughed a bit again. “You’re a shinobi, Kotetsu. A chuunin, and a damned fine one at that. Surely by now you know to expect the unexpected at all times?” He ignored the put-out grunt he received in response; turned his head to meet Kotetsu’s gaze over the stacks they were carrying. “Besides, there’s one thing I will be tending to tonight regardless as to how the day turns out.” Izumo saw the wary curiosity creep into Kotetsu’s eyes and he let a slow smirk form. “After all, I cannot simply let petulant brats run around insulting the Godaime or her personal aides. I wouldn’t be doing my job correctly if I did now, would I?” He carefully shifted his arms and his stance so that he could lean down toward Kotetsu’s ear. “I think someone needs reminding how fulfilling it can be to follow the principles of authority and respect, ne?” Izumo’s eyes flickered downward to catch Kotetsu’s obvious swallow and he chuckled lowly. “Though I honestly can’t bring myself to be _too_ disappointed that, after all this time, you still haven’t learned.”

“Whatever, Izumo,” Kotetsu muttered, ignoring the heat in his cheeks and pressure to his groin that the warning and promise in Izumo’s tone had caused, and he sidestepped by Izumo to carry on toward the Hokage’s office. Izumo really was a bastard, planting that seed when they had countless hours of who knew what ahead of them. Kotetsu smirked a bit then. Though, he had to admit, it was shaping up to be a hell of a day after all.


End file.
